MILK
by blankRa09
Summary: Bagi Kris, cinta adalah kerusakan yang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi pemanja dan pemalas. Namun, ketika ia bertemu dengan si pemuda kikuk pengantar susu, pernyataan itu tak lagi berguna. [ YAOI! KRISTAO FIC :) ]


Kris adalah seorang pekerja keras. Ia akan melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan dan akan mengerjakan apa yang sudah jadi tugasnya. Ia selalu mengerjakan suatu hal secara professional. Kerusakan adalah pantangan baginya. Dan bagi dirinya sendiri, cinta adalah kerusakan. Seperti sebuah virus komputer, menurutnya cinta bisa saja menghipnotis seseorang menjadi seorang pemanja dan pemalas. Kris sangat membenci itu semua. Oleh karena itu, di usianya yang sudah menginjak 24 tahun, ia belum juga menemukan cinta.

**MILK**

Drabble

Rated : T

Cast : Kris Wu, Huang Zitao, Byun Baekhyun

Warning : YAOI, TYPO!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ babe

NO SIDERS

.

.

ENJOY~

.

"**Rapat saham akan dimulai pukul 2 siang, anda masih bisa meluangkan waktu, direktur**,"

"Kalau begitu persiapkan semua. Buat ruangan rapat nanti senyaman mungkin. Dan panggil tukang service untuk memperbaiki pendingin ruangan. Kurasa salah satu pendingin ruangan di ruang rapat rusak," seru Kris, memberikan perintah untuk sekeretarisnya, Byun Baekhyun.

"**Baik, akan segera saya laksanakan,**"

"Bagus,"-Kris langsung menutup pembicaraan secara sepihak, kemudian melemparkan i-phone miliknya ke sofa. Ia baru saja selesai mandi, buktinya handuk yang masih melingkar di pinggang hingga lututnya dan rambut emasnya yang masih basah. Sekarang baru jam tujuh pagi, dan dia sudah menelepon sekretarisnya untuk menanyakan persiapan rapat saham.

Kris membuka pintu rumah mewahnya, kemudian dia mendecak kesal saat yang dicarinya belum ia temukan. Seharusnya didepan pintu rumahnya sudah ada sebotol susu dan koran pagi. Pasti terlambat. Dan Kris sangat membenci hal itu. Ia bertekad untuk memarahi petugas pengantar koran dan susu yang berhasil membuang waktunya sia-sia.

Pemuda tampan itu berbalik menuju kamarnya, dan memakai cepat pakaiannya. Kris tidak pernah mempekerjakan seorang pelayan. Menurutnya itu membuang uang dan ia juga benci seseorang yang pasti akan melakukan kesalahan. Jadi, dia melakukan semuanya sendiri. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur, memanggang roti sambil menunggu susu langganannya datang. Ini sudah lama dan Kris mulai kesal.

Hingga ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru, dengan cepat Kris berlari menuju pintu rumahnya dan langsung membuka pintu, hendak memaki si pengantar tak becus.

"Ah ..."

Kris menatap heran, penuh kebingungan. Dihadapannya sudah ada pemuda dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya, memegang sebotol susu dan segulung koran ditangannya. Kris menaikkan alisnya, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini sebelumnya. "Kau pengantar susu yang baru?" sahut Kris dengan tatapan intimidasi.

Pemuda itu, menunduk, dengan topi yang digunakannya, membuat wajahnya tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata elang Kris. "I-iya .." jawabnya pelan.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu saat sedang berbicara!" ujar Kris penuh sinis.

Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya pelan. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia menatap Kris dengan takut. "Maafkan aku, tuan ..."

.

.

.

Kris tertegun.

.

.

.

"Tuan?"

Kemudian ia tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ya, lain kali jangan terlambat," ucapnya pelan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang, yang pasti otaknya sedang _blank_. Niatnya yang akan memaki si pengantar susu tidak jadi ia lakukan. Pemuda tampan itu justru berucap pelan, dan menatap si pengantar susu dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang, yah kau tahulah..-

Takjub.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, kemudian menyodorkan sebotol susu dan koran yang dibawanya. "I-ini, sekali lagi maafkan aku, tuan," ujarnya.

Kris, masih menatapnya dengan intens, dengan pelan tangannya menerima sebotol susu dan koran langganannya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Kris masih berdiri dan menatap pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang kebingungan. Apa yang sedang Kris lakukan ia pun tak tahu. Otaknya hanya memerintahkan untuk menatap pemuda itu. Dan Kris melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

"Ng ... aku permisi, tuan ..." pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya, kemudian hendak pergi.

.

Kris tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Yang jelas, tangannya langsung menggenggam lengan pemuda itu. Yang ditarik lengannya tentu saja terkejut, ia menatapi Kris heran, "Tuan? Ada apa?"

Kris tersadar. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan genggamannya dan menepuk dahinya pelan. Si pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya kebingungan, tentu saja. "Tuan? Kau tidak apa-apa? kau membutuhkan bantuan?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ya! Siapa namamu?"-entah apa yang Kris ucapkan barusan, yang jelas ia tampak seperti orang bodoh.

"Ha? Untuk apa tuan menanya-,"

"Sebut saja!"

"I-iya! Namaku Huang Zitao, tuan!" pemuda yang baru saja dibentak itu terkejut, dengan gagap ia menyebutkan namanya. Kris menghela napas pelan.

Tao, pemuda pengantar susu itu mulai ketakutan. "Tuan? Apakah aku boleh pergi sekarang? Masih ada beberapa susu yang perlu kuantar," ujarnya pelan.

Kris menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Kau masih harus membantuku,"

Tao menaikkan alisnya, heran. "Bantuan apa?"

Selanjutnya, Tao semakin heran saat Kris berlari cepat masuk kedalam rumahnya, meletakkan botol susu dan koran-nya, lalu mengambil handphone-nya yang tadi ia lempar ke sofa. Dengan cepat ia kembali ke depan pintu dan bersyukur begitu melihat Tao yang masih berdiri kaku.

"Masukkan nomormu disini," sahut Kris, memberikan handphone canggihnya.

Tao, melongo begitu mendengarnya. "Tuan? Apa ini? Ini bantuan yang kau pinta?"

"Ya,"

Tao masih tidak mengerti arah jalan pikiran Kris. Namun, ia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh pemuda tampan itu. Ia mengetik nomor handphone-nya dan mengembalikan barang elektronik milik Kris. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang, tuan!" serunya, kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri sepedanya.

Kris, masih disana memperhatikan Tao, lalu ia mengejar si pemuda pengantar koran. Tao terkejut begitu melihat Kris yang datang mendekatinya. "Kau, kembali kerumahku setelah selesai mengantar susu-susu itu!" perintah Kris, menatap Tao intens.

Tao yang semakin kebingungan terdiam lama. Kemudian ia mengangguk, "Baiklah ..." gumamnya, lalu segera mengendarai sepedanya dan menjauh dari Kris.

Pemuda tampan itu tertegun. Ia masih memperhatikan Tao yang menaik sepeda, kemudian menghilang di arah belokan jalanan. Ia mengusap wajahnya, kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya, menutup pintu dan langsung mengambil botol susu yang diantar Tao dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa ini ...?" gumamnya, heran pada dirinya sendiri.

Kris tak bisa menjelaskan apa saja yang baru terjadi. Yang jelas, ia merasa takjub begitu melihat paras si pengatar susu. Otaknya seketika kosong. Dan entah mengapa, ia begitu menginginkan si pemuda Huang untuk tetap bersamanya.

Kris langsung saja mengambil handphone-nya dan menelepon sekretarisnya.

"**Ya? Direktur?**"

"Batalkan semua jadwal dan rapatku hari ini! Aku ada urusan!"

"**Eh? Tapi direktur, rapat saham sangat penting untuk anda hadiri**,"-suara Byun Baekhyun, sekretarisnya tampak heran.

"Batalkan atau kau kupecat," seru Kris dingin.

Baekhyun, yang mulai panik mendengar ucapan Kris, segera menyahut, "**I-iya! Baiklah, direktur**,"

Kris langsung menutup pembicaraan, kemudian mengganti kemejanya dengan pakaian kasual, dan kembali menuju pintu, menunggu si pengantar susu datang.

.

.

.

Senyum Kris mengembang begitu melihat Tao datang dengan sepedanya, kemudian menghampirinya yang sudah menunggunya. Tao melepas topinya dan mengusap peluhnya yang bercucuran. Untung saja ia tidak mendapatkan makian dari pelanggan karena keterlambatannya sebagai pengantar susu yang baru.

"Tuan? Maaf, kenapa anda memanggilku kesini?" tanya Tao dengan napas yang masih tersengal.

Kris terdiam. Dan hening kembali menyapa mereka berdua. Ya, sebenarnya ada apa Kris memanggil Tao datang kembali kerumahnya, bahkan ia membatalkan seluruh jadwal dan rapat yang harus ia datangi. Apakah semua yang ia lakukan itu, hanya untuk ..-

-Bersama dengan Huang Zitao?

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau manis! Aku mencintaimu! Menikahlah denganku!"

Tao terperanjat. "APA?!"

_Pernyataan tentang cinta adalah sebuah kerusakan, kini sudah tidak berguna lagi_

**..**

**FIN**

**Hello readers cakep ^^/**

**Kali ini ira datang lagi bawa fanfic gajelas :v**

**Oke, fanfic ini bertema tentang kristao dan susu. Selama ini ira selalu minum susu, dan kepikiran buat bikin fanfic tentang kristao wkwkwk**

**So, what do you think about this fanfic? Keren gak? Atau malah ngebosenin? :'v**

**REVIEW-nya jangan lupa yaa~~ Pai pai~**


End file.
